Transformable shading systems have become a popular type of building façade coverings in various residential and commercial applications. The transformable shading systems are aesthetically attractive while providing improved insulation across a window or other type of opening due to their modular construction. The design emphasis in various building structures has maintained pressure on the industry to continue to create unique aesthetically attractive coverings for architectural openings. Although the introduction of transformable shading systems has greatly benefited the industry in this regard, there remains a need to create smart transformable shading systems having adaptability to climate change, and capability to be optimized based on various parameters such as vision comfort, vision field, Useful Daylight Illuminance (UDI), Daylight Glare Probability (DGP), and Daylight Glare Index (DGI). While these parameters can directly impact illuminating or lighting effects perceived by occupants inside a subject unit, the shading system optimization based on such parameters can ultimately improve the annual energy consumption of the subject unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a smart system and method for transformable shading system with motion flexibility to different timings and geometric adaptability to climate change.